1. Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to a telephoto zoom lens system capable of quickly focusing by reducing the weight of a focusing lens group and an electronic apparatus including the zoom lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of photographing apparatuses using solid state imaging devices, such as digital cameras, interchangeable lens systems, and video cameras, there is user demand for high resolution and high magnification. Also, since photographing apparatuses using solid imaging devices are suitable for being miniaturized, they have recently been applied to small information terminals as well as to cellular phones. Also, users now possess more specialized knowledge with respect to photographing apparatuses, and large-aperture telephoto zoom lens systems have been increasingly developed based on such market demands. Large-aperture telephoto zoom lens systems generally use a lens group located immediately after a first lens group as a focusing lens group. However, since an aperture of a first lens is large, a rear lens group of the first lens group also has a large aperture, such that a weight of the focusing lens group increases. When the weight of the focusing lens group is heavy, rapid movement of the focusing lens may be impeded.